Back to the beginning
by Tuduvant
Summary: What if our favorite heroine can't make the first of many mistakes and is forced to leave Tara for a while? Now back!
1. Hi again

-No kidding?

-No, I swear, I saw she had updated!

-No! Really? But I thought she had died or something!

Indeed, I'm back! A bit more mature, a bit more experienced, helluva lot more determined to finish what I started years ago. I hope you won't be disappointed!

I've redone the first three chapters and also merged the first and the second. Starting from chapter 3 it's all brand new. I could give you pretty much a hundred excuses why I couldn't and wouldn't update but I personally think that would be pathetic and not serving the purpose.

And the thank you's come last this time.

**Thank you, Cornorama**, for encouraging to post this story in the beginning. Without you, I actually think I would've never even started.

**Thank you, Myra2003.** After a long time of only reading HP fanfics, your stories were the ones that made me fall in love with GWTW once again.

**Thank you, lulu0814,** for telling me I don't suck when I was convinced I did. Also, thank you for not hating me when this went on hold, and for wishing me good luck when I told you I was going to take another shot. Also, thank you for NOT believing in me so that I could simply prove you wrong :D

**Thank you, Raicheal,** for just being there and telling me you usually don't want to post a chapter before you have reached 5,000 words. I think, without that sentence, my chapters would only be a few hundred words long.

**Thank you, CaptScarlett**, for inspiring me to continue with your hilarious story. :D (It's called Drought, it's simply a must-read!)

**Thank YOU,** if you have reviewed or if you even intend to do so. I can never say how much those little alerts in my email inbox mean to me. Thank you for reading this entirely-too-long author's note. I promise, there won't be another one long enough to demand a separate chapter.

-eva-

**PS.** Why is it that writing AN-s is so much easier than giving characters we already know and love new lines?


	2. Part 1

**A/N I own my toothbrush and my guilt for not writing for years. *Reads the list ten times* Nope, no Gone With The Wind. I guess the MM estate still has that. I need some cocoa to get over the disappointment now.**

"We have gathered here to witness the joining of these two people in holy matrimony. If anyone here has any reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold their peace."

"She can't!" shouted Rhett Butler. Everybody stared at him. "She just can't!," he shouted again, "she doesn't love him"

Up until now Scarlett had been convinced that even though Captain Butler was not received and already proven himself to be a low-down scoundrel, he would still never resort to anything like this. So what if she didn't exactly think that Charles was the one for her and she instead had been in love with Ashley for.. well, for pretty much as long as she could remember. It was no secret that many couples lived and raised their families without any deeper feelings than respect.

Scarlett laughed nervously, "Mr. Butler, are you out of your mind? Of course I love him, why else would I be marring him?"

"Oh, you don't love him. You and I both know that. You're only doing this to get back at Mr. Wilkes."

"How dare you?" bellowed Gerald O'Hara. "How dare you come here to say things like that? What's more, I can't seem to remember you being invited in the first place!" Without giving Rhett a chance to present his excuses, he told Captain to leave at once.

He didn't have to say that twice. Rhett jerked his head a little and exited the church. How could he have done this? He had met Scarlett only once. Why in the world would it matter to him, if she were happy or miserable? What had he done? Now, not only Charleston hated him, but also the whole South did. He had no choice but to go back to Atlanta, pack his bags and move north. Nobody would judge him there.

"Do you, Katie Scarlett O'Hara, promise to take Charles Jonathan Hamilton to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better or worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no." Then, turning to Charles she said, "I'm sorry I made you go through this. I.. I just..," Scarlett stammered, "I'm sorry."

With those words spoken, she ran out of the church. Why shouldn't she marry him? Charles was nice and cared about her. Why shouldn't she marry him? Why did that obnoxious Mr. Butler's words mean anything? Ashley was gone; he was going to marry his perfect little Melanie.

Oh, why, why, why? She felt frustrated for not being able to do anything. Suddenly she felt tears on her face. She was never the one to show weakness. She was always strong. She never fainted. In fact, she had laughed at girls who felt dizzy all the time and had to always carry their smelling salts with them. But this was the one time she felt she just had to cry. Cry until nothing was left in her. Just cry.

As she sat there, tears pouring down her face, she felt a shadow falling on her. When she raised her head, she saw the one person she'd love to see dead, the man, who had humiliated her in front of the whole south, the one and only Rhett Butler.

"How dare you? No matter, forget that! What gave you the impression that I hadn't wanted to marry Charles? Even if you were right, why in the world would it be any of your business?" Scarlett was absolutely enraged.

Rhett grinned. "I'll answer your questions as they came."

Scarlett stared at him with surprise.

"Oh yes," he said, "I will answer them. First of all, I don't have the slightest idea; secondly, I think you remember the barbecue at the Twelve Oaks, don't you? And lastly, I couldn't let myself see that temper and fierceness fade away. Here, take this," he added offering Scarlett his handkerchief.

"Puss?" Gerald had come to search for her. "Dearest, are you here?"

"Yes, pa."

"Precious, your mother and I have decided that you'll be leaving tomorrow for Savannah. You'll be staying with your aunts."

"What?" exclaimed Scarlett, "No. You can't do this! Tara is my home; you can't just send me away! You can't! I don't know anybody there! Besides, tomorrow is Ashley's wedding!"

"It's for the best." It wasn't until now that he noticed Rhett. "What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to go away!"

"I was, but then I heard Miss O'Hara crying. There was no way I could've just left her here."

"OUT!"

"We are already out."

"Don't you be a wise guy, mister! Get out of here and don't you ever come near my girls again! Do you hear me? NEVER!"

"Alright then. If you'd excuse me sir, miss." He bowed in a way that left Scarlett wondering if he wasn't mocking them.

And then was the time to leave. Scarlett had to take the train to Atlanta, then spend the night there and in the morning get on the train that took her to Savannah. She still couldn't believe that this was really happening. As if it wasn't enough that the whole Clayton County was gossiping, her own sister came to her and accused Scarlett of destroying her reputation.

"Scarlett, how could you!"

"Excuse me?"

"Scarlett, how could you!" cried Suellen again. "Didn't it cross your mind, just for a little second, that you might not be the only one on this planet, who wants and needs to get married? Frank told me after your wedding that he no longer wishes to court me. You've ruined our family! Just because you for some unknown reason want to be an old maid, doesn't mean that everybody wishes to do the same!"

"What!" Scarlett couldn't believe her ears, "Do you really think that I wanted this to happen? You heard pa, had anyone invited mister Butler? No! He came there for his own reasons, I've never asked anyone to ruin my life! Or do you think that you could've continued with the wedding after such words had been spoken? As for mister Kennedy, don't worry, I'm sure you'll live happily ever after once he realizes you're the only girl who'd want an old coot like him since quite frankly I've seen pigs looking better than you!"

At this remark Suellen was more than ready to attack her sister if it hadn't been for her mother who had just entered the room.

"What in the world is going on here? Have I or Mammy ever taught you to scream like beasts? You better make sure I never hear you two talking to each other like that again!"

Suellen felt suddenly very ashamed for her behavior. After all, she was better than Scarlett. "I'm sorry, Mother," she mumbled. "I won't do that again."

"Now go and see what your sister is doing. I need to talk to Scarlett." Suellen immediately left the room.

Ellen handed Scarlett an envelope. "This a letter to your aunts, explaining everything. I expect you to show there your immaculate manners. Mammy is coming with you."

Before she knew it, she was at the train station in Jonesborough. There were people everywhere. Some of them were running, some of them were laughing, some of them were just sitting in their carriages. A big part of her still couldn't believe this was happening but for the first time in her life she knew she couldn't get out of it, either. Usually her pa gave in but this time he'd been relentless.

The train ride was excruciating. Scarlett felt her heart being ripped into half. She loved Tara, it was her home. She loved those morning sounds, she loved the smell of ham, being fried in the kitchen, she loved every single tree around their house. She lowered her head. Yes. It was time to face the consequences. Suddenly Scarlett had an idea. She would go to her aunts and stun them with her impeccable manners and then they would send her home, telling her parents that she was a perfect lady and that she shouldn't be sent away. If all of this could be done within a week, them she would be back in time to send off Ashley to the war. Scarlett smiled victoriously. There was nothing she couldn't get if she put her mind to it.

Finally, the train reached Atlanta. As soon as they got off the train, she ordered Mammy to find a carriage for them to drive in to get to the hotel. Scarlett had a look around. It was a long time since she had been in Atlanta. It had changed a lot. There were many new shops, hotels, houses, people in the streets were bustling and every once in a while stopping to exchange some words. Scarlett was convinced in a heartbeat that this town was more suitable for her than boring, safe, traditional Savannah. Her eyes wondered around and 'til she noticed a familiar figure. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. And yet it was. She felt herself stop breathing when the man lifted his head.

It was Rhett Butler.


	3. Part 2

**Nope, still haven't gotten the rights. It still belongs to them.**

Scarlett hurried over to him. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Rhett grinned. "Nice to see you too. I somewhat remember Mister O'Hara telling me I should get out of the church. He didn't say anything about me leaving the country. I'm here just on business. Nothing better than chaos in the making with the war and all. You know, I wouldn't be one bit surprised if this honorable joke brought me quite a fortune." Then, looking somewhere in the distance, he added, "Ah, I assume it's your chaperon coming this way. After all, a lady like you really shouldn't be seen talking to the likes of me, you know," with an extra emphasis on the word 'lady'.

Scarlett turned her head. Indeed, Mammy was coming towards her with obvious anger. "Miss Scarlett, ye shou'd not be 'ere talkin' to misters wit'out ma. Imagin' whut people t'ink. Now come." Being left no choice in the matter, Scarlett headed toward the carriage.

When they arrived at the hotel, it was full of people. Having no desire to answer endless questions about the well-being of her family members, Scarlett went immediately up to her room to have a nap.

When Scarlett got downstairs for dinner, it was still quite crowded in there. "No, not again!" thought Scarlett when she went by a group of people merrily laughing and talking. She was quite sure she had once again heard the voice of the infamous Rhett Butler. Wanting nothing more than to be proved wrong, she turned around, and saw the signature mark Panama hat on top of the grinning head of the Captain. "One could actually confuse him with a Cheshire cat," thought Scarlett.

"Ah, miss O'Hara, what a wonderful surprise!" exclaimed Rhett walking towards her.

"Good evening, sir", she replied coldly. "Somehow I doubt that this is a surprise to you. You always seem to know everything."

"Ah, well, maybe I was just in the mood to see some serious vase-breaking. Since I've got some good connections, I've managed to find a place, where I'd be well-entertained."

"Great balls of fire! Do you ever stop? Can't you just let go of that incident? Why must you always bring that up?"

"I hold fondly on to my memories. Well, I shouldn't remind you this. You already know I'm the most sentimental man you've ever seen.." It was obvious that he hadn't meant a word. "For how long, if I may ask, are you going to stay in our lovely Atlanta?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Now, if you'd excuse me.." Scarlett tried to walk away, but Rhett wouldn't have any of that.

"Hold on just a moment. Can't you really stay for a minute longer? You haven't even sat down to the table yet."

"I seem to have lost my appetite." With those words, she hurried up the stairs back to her room. At least here he couldn't catch her. Why was he always everywhere? And why was it so important to Butler for her to stay in Atlanta? If only he would leave her alone! After half an hour of cursing Rhett Butler into the bottom of the earth, she felt a bit pekish and asked her dinner to be brought up to her room. There was no way she could enjoy her dinner, when that man was sitting at the same table.

She had just finished her meal when there was a loud knock on the door. "Dear Lord, what is it with everybody here in Atlanta," she thought to herself. After opening the door she wished for the umpteenth time that day to have not done what she just did. "Of course," she mumbled, "who else could've it been anyway. That man is incapable of taking a no for an answer!"

Not caring if she was rude, she exclaimed, "You can't be here! Go away!"

"Shh, Is that how a lady greets an old friend?" asked, who else, but Rhett. Then he added, "of course, I should've remembered: no ladies here.."

"I.."

"Oh, spare me. I just came to ask if you haven't changed your mind on the subject of your leaving."

"And why on earth would I do that?"

"Now, now. I know you have a short temper, but do try to behave yourself"

"How dare you! Get out!"

"No, I don't think I will. I want you to stay here. Don't worry. You needn't worry your little head with trying to come up with yet another way of saying no to me. I've got some good connections, you know.."

"I don't give a damn about your connections! I'll go whenever I want to! Now get out!"

"Your wish is my command" said Rhett mockingly.

Scarlett had gone to bed hours ago and still sleep wouldn't come to her. She still couldn't get the conversation out of her head. Was he going to do something? And what? And why did he want her to stay? He had only met her three times in his life… She decided to block her mind…"I'll deal with it later", she said to herself. "Later. Later I can understand it. Later, when I've had some sleep."

He poured himself another glass. When sleep hadn't come to him within two hours, he finally gave up. She was just a girl. Why would she matter to him, he asked himself for the hundredth time? He had never thought he would go that low and plead Scarlett. He had acted nothing like himself. No. He didn't care about her. She's nothing. Except for those unbelievable green eyes. There was so much life, so much energy in those emerald eyes. He had never seen a woman with such eyes. And luckily for him, those eyes said everything her mouth wouldn't. He knew he was good at reading people but this was just too easy.

"Miss Scarlett, wake up! Eet's tim' to go! Ye can't sleep all day!"

"Mm…leave me alone…" Scarlett refused to wake up. She had fallen asleep only a few hours ago. "Just five minutes more…"

"Ye knows ye needs to get up!"

"You're cruel," groused Scarlett when Mammy pulled the curtains open to let the sunshine in.

When Scarlett finally got dressed and went downstairs, she found to her surprise, that everybody was finished with their meals. What was the time? Scarlett could've sworn, that it was barely 7 or 8 o'clock. Then her eyes found the big clock near the other wall. It was 9:45 already! Her train would leave in three quarters of an hour! She quickly ate a sandwich and almost ran upstairs to change her dress for the train ride. It would be a long ride and wanted to feel comfortable and this white dress with a beautiful red bow on her waist certainly wasn't.

She chose her favorite - a white and green dress with an 18 inch waist. If there was anything she was proud of more than her eyes, then it was her waist. She may have been the most humiliated girl in the world but at least she was the prettiest.

Scarlett and Mammy got to the train station at 20 minutes past ten. This meant that they only had ten minutes to get their things and themselves on the train. Unfortunately, there was a terrible hustle and bustle at the station. People were upset and for some reason wanting to break down the door that lead to the train station manager's cabinet. Desperate to find out what was going on, she asked a man nearby.

"They have canceled the train to Savannah, " he yelled over the noise, "and another one won't depart for a week!"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. This is why we're trying to reach the manager, but he seems to have disappeared."

"Butler!" Scarlett hissed. Really, that man was impossible! Had he or had he not said that he had some good connections! She never thought he would go so low.

So Scarlett and Mammy had no other choice, but to leave the train station and head back to the hotel.

**A/N I know you want to review. You know it too, so what's keeping you? :D**


	4. Part 3

**Disclaimer... Oh, really? Like anybody here has the rights anyway... That's why it's called FAN-fiction. Oh, alright, it all belongs to the Margaret Mitchell estate and I'm making no money out of this whatsoever.**

On the way back, Scarlett sent a telegram back to Tara, informing her family of her prolonged stay in Atlanta and promising to write very soon.

Back at the hotel, Scarlett called Mammy to help her change her dress once again because her comfortable dresses weren't in her eyes pretty enough and her pretty dresses weren't exactly made for long train rides. She now had once again on the dress she hard worn for breakfast since it was still quite early in the day.

After writing her letter to Mother, Scarlett wanted to go out on the town. Even though she was mad at Rhett, she couldn't help but to feel a bit thankful to him for giving her an excuse to stay in Atlanta, even if it was only for a week. The town was so full of life and there was everything to see from cozy street corner cafes to luxurious restaurants, from little toy stores to clothing stores larger than Tara! It filled all her senses and she knew she could never ask for more. With a huge pang of guilt she realized that she might even like Atlanta a bit more than Clayton county with all the gossip about her at the moment. It was common knowledge that news traveled fast in the Confederacy, especially if it were rumors and Scarlett was thankful for every extra second she could get before the news about the catastrophe some people called her wedding.

Although the weather could've been a lot better for an outing like this, Scarlett was determined to visit nearly every store in Atlanta. On the streets there were quite many young men trying to catch her eye and coax her into being their escort to a ball that was supposed to take place later in the week. This, of course, made Scarlett fall even more in love with Atlanta. Why, back in the county there were maybe ten young misters who had enough courage to turn their heads and hearts away from their respective misses and talk to Scarlett, but here, in the town, she got invitations left and right. The day was turning out to be one of the best days of her life. With all her new bonnets and wraps she was bound to make everyone else in Savannah pea green with envy!

Having had a great time out on the town, Scarlett decided to head back to the hotel. Just as she was about to tell Mammy to go find them a cab, she heard a man's voice from right behind her.

"I must say, Miss O'Hara, the smile you have on right now suits you a great deal better than the frown you wore yesterday."

"Mammy, go find us a cab. I'll come shortly." Then, turning to Rhett, she said, "What did you do to the train? Why must you ruin everything?"

"Oh, I see we've come to using our given names. In that case, my dear Scarlett, I'll have you know that I haven't ruined anything. Or are you trying to tell me that you were dying to go to Savannah? I can hardly believe you'd enjoy yourself there."

"And what makes you so sure you know what I would and wouldn't do in Savannah?"

"Because you and I are alike," he simply said, "you have too much life and energy in you to be in a place like Savannah. We both know you're not the kind of a lady the people there accept." Earning a glare from Scarlett, he continued, "Now now, there's no point in getting your feathers ruffled again. Like I said, ladies have never held any charm to me. Personally I think it's even refreshing to see someone with... What was it again, ah, your passion for living."

Scarlett was about to respond when she suddenly felt some raindrops on her hand. Looking up, she saw that the once soft and white puffs had been replaced by dark gray ominous cloudsin the sky. Sensing that lightning and thunder weren't far behind, she started looking around where Mammy was with the cab. Seeing she had just managed to find one, Scarlett turned away from Rhett without even saying as much as "Good-bye" to him.

It wasn't until Scarlett had reached the cab when she realized that Rhett had been right behind her. Just as she was about to get into the carriage, when Rhett shouted, "Are you insane? Look at the weather, the horse will be scared to death by the lightning and get you both killed! Why don't we sit in a cafe until the weather gets a bit better?" Although Scarlett knew that it was quite dangerous going to the hotel right now, she couldn't let Rhett be in charge so she ignored him and sat into the carriage. Still paying no attention to Rhett's shouting, she ordered the driver to take them to the hotel.

About two minutes after Scarlett had sat into the carriage, the lightning hit into a tree nearby.

I'm sorry, I know it's quite short.

**And you know... MIKA's concert was awesome! **


End file.
